Loki Son
by demigodVixen
Summary: Loki was heading down a dark and treacherous path...a young boy was abandoned at the age of 3 in a box much like a puppy would be cast away...the action of one would change the coarse of fate ..can Loki be changed by this boy and hide him from prying eyes?
1. Chapter 1

_** Dear fan fiction . net your pissing me off with the way your site wants to delete my freaking stuff that i just updated ! AHHHHHH okay im done ranting Nikita do the freaking disclaimer!**_

_** Nikita - do you really want me to say we don't own PJO and Avengers?**_

_** vix-hell yes i am too pissed off right now to say it!**_

_** Nikta - we don't own those i have mentioned and we are not the drones you are looking for hahaha!**_

** Vix- NIKTA SHUT UP AND STAY CALM AND STOP TAKING MY TACOS! **

** ...**

**~0~ Prologue ~0~ **

In all retrospect it was a normal day in Asgard , or as normal as it can get for the Viking like Gods. Loki was slowly but surly dyeing inside because of the headache his brother Thor was ohh so unaware he was giving the younger dark haired emerald green eyes prince. However , even after years of growing up with his booming voiced , and half the time arrogant brother Thor. Loki should have gotten accustomed to the headaches the older prince brought on the younger green eyes Loki. Sadly he was far more used to it then he'd like to admit. And as of right now Loki was trying to figure out the best way to make it to where Thor would not be able to speak for a week without getting in trouble with his father Odin and his mother the Queen.

Now don't get Loki wrong he loved his brother to an extent, even if he didn't show it openly to others. Alas after years of others treating him like a dark prince compared to the hammer wielding Thor , Loki had all but retracted into what one would call skeptically and heartless at times. Most thought of Loki as dangerous which they would be right if crossed.

So it was like any other dreadful day for the Trickster that Thor and his friends decided to be the loud and uncivilized lot that they where causing Loki to finally loose it. Without a warring the Trickster left causing a few prying eyes in his direction watching to see if they could figure out where he was going.

Loki walked to the Biforst he for some reason had a strange urge to go to one of the 9 realms to cool off, and maybe cause a bit of unwanted mischief in the process, however the actions he would do would all but alter the lives of many and unknowing change the coarse of fate...


	2. Chapter 2

**Vix - Hey Nikita do you mind doing me a sold and do the disclaimer again?**

**Nikita-Why?!**

**Vix-because im still pissed off and i am eating a taco!**

**Nikita-YOU HAVE TACOS!**

**Vix - YES NOW DO THE DAM DISCLAMER PLEASE AND I MIGHT SHARE!**

**Nikta- WE don't own PJO OR Avengers and i want Tacos!**

**~*~**** The Boy in the Box ****~*~**

Sally Jackson paced back and forth of her small one bedroom apartment with her 3 month old son cradled in her arms. She should have known that when He left after that one night they made love that He wouldn't be back. After all she knew who He truly was. Sighing Sally looked at the bundle in her arms sadly. She knew that this bundle of joy would not make it to reach his golden year's. At most Her little boy would reach the ripe age of 16 before being sent to the land of the dead.

This made the poor women want to cry out in anger.

"How could i have been so stupid !" she mumbled looking down at the babe in her arms. "I knew it was selfish to want someone to care about me , and now I've doomed a innocent child to an early death."

Sally knew that she wouldn't be able to support him and herself on the low income job she forced to take after her uncle got sick in order to try and salvage the only family she had left. Yet it seemed so dam pointless now.

So doing the only thing she knew to be right by her son she went to write a letter and grabbed a small baby jacket for the babe and a bottle . Sally knew that this might be the last time she'd ever lay eyes on her son , but it was better this way, save heartache and loss he wouldn't remember .

Sally strolled out of the living space with the baby in her arms that was placed in a small cardboard box and a green blanket placed over him to keep the chill off. When she reached the St. Mary's Orphaned she leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

"I hope you have a good life , i am sorry i could not keep you my little one." And with that she left the young boy on the steps of the Orphaned in hopes of a better life.

** ~0~**** Loki ****~0~**

By the time Loki had touched down in Midgard Loki was all but calm. He knew one thing was for sure he had a good hour before his presences would be missed by his over watchful father . It irked him that Odin didn't seem to trust him, granted he never did make it easy, nor did Odin say it out loud . But deep down Loki knew that was the reason Thor was always by his side.

_Thor the golden boy!_ spat Loki venomously. _Why must he get the praise and glory and the right to be king in the years to come! have i not shown enough loyalty to Father! _ thought Loki madly.

Loki pondered these thoughts that swirled within his mind , trying to fight the logical reason behind the known truth of it all. However being that said Loki almost ran over something in the process, only to halt just in time when a startled cry rang from the ground , causing the prince to look down in annoyance at first.

"What do you think your doing ! Stop crying Midgardain annoyance!" Loki snapped at he noise making child in the box.

Loki was aware that most distasteful Midgardain children never did as they where told at, so when as soon as those words came out of his mouth the boy stopped crying and looked at Loki with pure innocence, and awe that it shocked the god of Mischief.

"You are a rare one boy I'll give you that" Loki said in a kinder voice he almost never used anymore in a sincere manner.

Before he could even register what he was about to do Loki bent down and picked the young demigod up and held him in his arms to get a good look at the young one.

The first thing Loki noticed was the young boys eyes. Unlike most insignificant Midgardain plain appearances , This boys eyes resembled that of a ocean never ending. Thus making Loki feel like he was under some sort of hypnosis just looking at them.

Loki took in the rest of him, he noticed that the boy had Slick looking dark brown hair -almost black looking but not quite , and he also unnatural tan skin for a child his age- must be his parents genes Loki mused .

At the thought of the mildly amusing Midgardain aspect of the boys parents Loki looked calmly around for the young one's owners. Yet he knew that unlike Asgardein parents who unless fell in battle never abandoned their kids like this, this mortal boy was in all aspects abandoned.

For some unknown reason Loki scooped the young boy up and grabbed the little box he was once in and a smile graced his lips .

"Come Little one lets go home" Was the last words Loki breathed before he was beamed back to Asgard.

Unknowingly to Loki for they were hidden in plain sight the three Fates watched in Horror as their design began to change altering the fate of the world in a order they did not like, and were bound to change on their terms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikita - Is she here? looks around Good my master plan shal-"**

**VIX- NIKI what are you doing?!" **

**Nikita-Don't call me NIKI !**

** "Vix- just do the disclaimer please i want to go run!**

** "Nikita-WHY !**

** VIX- I own you duh!**

** Nikta- you made it sound so weird! **

** VIX-;(**

**"Nikta- FINE! WE DONT OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT NOW GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR and MISS**

**Vix - Thank you !**

**Nikita - you so not welcome !**

**~#~ Latter that day in Asgard ~#~**

Odin paced back and forth in complete focus trying to make since of what the vision that for once he could not see clearly. If the Ole Mighty King of Asgard was ever troubled it was for his people safety , but for the first time in his long life Odin was troubled of not knowing what was to come.

So it would make since that he did not here his wife Frigga come from behind him until her heard her soft whimsical voice ring behind him, startling him for a moment.

"What is it that ails you my dear king?" said his beloved Frigga.

Odin sighed knowing his wife like him did not enjoy being left in the dark. Leaving him to have to explain this most unusual turn of events.

"The future my dear love has changed ..." Odin started leaving room for her to guess what he meant.

"As it always does , but what is the point Odin in worry when you know the different possibilities that it will go?" Frigga countered not getting what had her king and husband so upset about.

Odin pinched the bridge of his nose. Making Frigga smile inwardly , thinking of how much Odin and Loki had in common when frustrated even if they didn't see it.

"That's not it my love its the fact of the matter that i cannot see it clearly it as if the main persons of interest in this one vision in blurry thus effecting the other things that are to come..." Odin finished.

He heard Frigga take in a deep breath, as if in shock .

"What does this mean?" she whispered barely audible.

"That we are in for dark times if we don't find out who , or what has the power to hid from us." was all Odin could muster truly worried.

~0~ **Loki** ~0~

In the short amount of time Loki had come in contact with the young one Loki had freighting became attached to the young demigod . It was something Loki never thought would ever happen to him, yet by pure destiny it did.

So before he made it to the palaces gates Loki placed a charm around the boy he had yet to figure out the name of. The charm was to make the young one invisible to the eye of those prying eyes. Yet that did not mean it would muffle the babe's cry's when that happened Loki knew he would have to step up his A game in hiding his boy...

The thought startled the young Asgardein prince, but just as fast as it startled him it also gave him a since of peace as well.

Loki hurriedly made his way to his chamber , as to not to be caught looking like a guilty person. As soon as he made it to his room he shut the door and locked it , but for safety measures he enhanced it with his looked down upon magic talent.

He placed the boy in his bed who had passed out halfway here. Loki smiled a genuine smile.

"What has gotten into you dear Loki?" asked a hidden voice within the room.

This made Loki tense for he had not felt the presence of anyone enter his room , for the fact of the wards he set up enhancing the locks.

"Who dares enter my chamber without consent!" Loki snarled protectively standing in front of the boy.

"Calm yourself Loki Odinson this will be much simple if your adopted son? am i right does not awaken yet." Said the female voice that sounded to be coming from the darkest part of his chamber .

"How did you know i was going to ad-"

"I have been watching you young godling and it would seem you have taken an interest in one of the most powerful demigods to exist for the first time in 50 years" said the voice of the now visible woman who seemingly appeared out of the shadows.

If Loki hadn't been on high alert he was now.

"Who are you?" Loki asked taking in the young woman's looks.

The woman before him had the look of a goddess -which he wouldn't doubt she wasn't . Her hair was as black at night, yet her eyes like the boys in his bed fast asleep held an ertheal power to them, but her's where ever changing of that of the colors of winter and spring. , she had the cloths of that of a royal yet she looked deathly pale at the moment . All in all she was breath taking beautiful in her own way.

"Why I am that young hero's aunt if one was to believe that , and Wife to Hades but that s less important at the moment" She stated making no room for more questioning.

"So your Greek " he figured she was a goddess no one is that breathtaking and not a goddess Loki mused .

"Yes as was that one asleep over there . " She said nodding to his Adopted son.

"What do you mean was? Who is his parent's they shall not escape the neglect the befouled on this young boy!" Loki said fiercely .

The Queen of the dead simply smiled yet then shook her head . Why is it every other race of Gods seemed to care about the safety of Children even if they are not of there own. She thought sadly .

"He was a fully Greek child of the Sea , Son of Poseidon and a mortal who thought it best to rid him of the bad life he was sure to live if he was to stay with her ." She started looking Loki deep in the eyes, "But seeing as you have adopted the boy he is now a child of Greece and Norse? yes Norse something that has never happened before." she stated making Loki somewhat giddy at the thought that he had made the impossible happen as it would seem and had for the first time caused Mischief to occur on accident.

"Why are you telling me all this Goddess?" he asked intrigued .

"Because if 12 years time he has a destiny that must be fulfilled or the 9 Realms will fall to Chaos Loki Odinson " She said.

Loki looked at the goddess in disbelief.

"But he is just a boy-"

"A boy with a far grater good about him and the only one capable of completing the fate that was brought before him by birth , heed my warning if he is harmed while his stay here do not think the wrath of the Sea will stop till it reaches you or your people, now i bid you goodbye, and i give Perseus my blessing my it help in years to come. " and with that she left Loki to ponder what has begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikta - Hello people of Midgard i am invading your planet and demanding world domination wahaha!**

**Vix- Really just really Niki where gonna get arrested now for that declaration of LIES!**

**Nikita- i swear your related to Steve Roggers your such a goody goody**

**Vix - that will bring in Forest if you don't do your job!**

**Nikita- No Not my little brother i will keel you !**

**-enters Forest-**

**Nikita- Fine WE don't own the awesome PJO and AVENGERS!**

**Forest - thank you have a nice day ya'll and eat gumbo!**

**Vix and Nikita groan at the same time .**

**~0~ 2 years latter in Asgard ~0~**

Perseus Lokison was running through the tall majestically hall's of the palaces he lived in with his faðir **(translation father)  **and a few others he was not allowed to go near unless is faðir was with him for some reason the year old did not understand. Percy as he liked to be called was actually well intelligent for his age, but then again it came from his faðir sometimes relentless teachings .

Percy ran farther and farther hoping that he'd make it to his hideout before his faðir found out he'd escaped the evils of learning . Yes you heard it right the boy did not like to learn from books he'd rather go out and learn, even if he was only 2 he was brighter the average person . As Percy rounded the last corner that he needed before he reached the spot he could crawl through to reach his hid out. The room begun to grow cold making the young mischief maker halt .

All of a sudden frost could be seen seeping throughout the entire room. At this turn of events the young Demigod's instincts kicked in . Not wanting to see what was about to come out the young boy pulled at the necklace his Aunt Phe **( short for Persephone) ** had given him that held a whistle that when blew his best friend Finny would answer the call to be by his side.

Percy pressed his lips on the whistle and blew it, not a minute to soon had he done that did a pair of icy hands grab him from behind. Startling the young one as he whipped his head around to see the eyes of a frost Giant ; with piercing red eyes the color of blood glaring at him.

"My what do i have here a new Prince of Asgard?" smirked Frosty as Percy had dubbed that perfect nickname for the meannie.

"Put me downe meaine!" said the Percy using the best intimating face his faðir had taught him, while his age would sure make it hard to take him seriously .

"Oh you have spunk" Frosty said as his touch was just now starting to effect the young demigod making him shiver in cold and yelp in pain -which thanks to his Greek side of powers that he didn't know he had . Had held off the touch of the frost giant long enough for Loki and the hound called Finny to come to the boys aid.

As soon as the Giant saw Loki a sick smile plastered itself on its face. He dropped the Percy on the ground once he saw Loki not seeing any point in the child now that he had what he came for. ...Revenge on Odin . Unaware that the child that he had hurt was not blood to the king nor known by the king...

Loki's eyes where inflamed with hate as he let the darker parts of his powers curse through his veins. The room begun to take on a chill even colder than it was before , the hound beside him begun to answer the call of anger at seeing the young master, and her best friend hurt . She charged at the Giant teeth barred gaining the upper hand on the Giant for a second. Loki's staff appeared in his arm and he charged the Giant hate and desire to kill evident in his eyes that had the slightest red tint to their normal green color.

The Frost Giant had not expected Loki to protect the child therefore he was at a disadvantage and as he turned to run, Loki's staff was brought to a killing blow piercing the Giants guts making the Frost Giant grunt in pain as the life exited his body. But not before he heard the last words he'd ever hear again.

"See you in the after-life scum and when i do you will forever regret touching the son of Loki" and with that the red eyes of the Giant closed as his body crumped in ice.

Loki turned his attention to Percy who was regaining his tan color but clearly passed out from the shock. Loki went to scope him up but noticed that his left arm held a mark that was the same shade of blue as the ice the frost Giant designated into, and was in the shape of a trident .

Finny wined from behind Loki causing the Norse Prince to shake his head at the hounds motherly ways even for a servant of the Midgardain King of the Dead the hound that was given to his boy just a year ago had become a motherly figure in a way as well as Percy's friend. which Loki found funny at first seeing as Hell hound usually killed Percy's kind.

"Come on Finny lets place this young one to bed shall we?" he said walking off to the room he shared with his boy heel hound in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vix- yea its Friday!**

** Nikita-are you gonna do the disclaimer?**

**vix- No**

** Nikita- Why not?**

** Vix- if by now they havent figured out i own jack swat then they are in need of psychological help dear friend.**

** Nikita-Dam who knew you wer so dam smart**

** vix- Me, Myself, and I**

* * *

**~# Latter that day on Midgard~#~**

_ ...Keep running _

_ ...there is no one that will never hurt you again_

_ ...why did you leave us!_

_ ... it was for the best my son_

_ ..LIES!_

_ A _young blonde ran through the streets of Manhattan New York with an aimless goal about in his head. He had just recently lost his mother to one of her last Visions that had taken a violent turn of events ,and sadly yet ; if it was never for his father the young blonde knew that his mother would have had a better life. Even if he wasn't young blonde ran down what looked to be an ally way leading to what seemed to be a small apartment complex.

In the background of the skyline surrounding him many sounds could be heard in the city that never sleeps. Some of those screaming for help or of laughter. Whilst other sounds of horns honking , windows slamming shut, gun shots , and the sound of Emergency sirens...

That one sound made the young blonde cringe the most.

He may have been a year old boy . However age rarely counts to fit the person that most would look over as innocent and dumb. Though the young one was emotionally drained after the incident that had made turbulence in his life just a few short hours ago that he was sure to never be able to forget. The blonde keep going in search of a safe haven for the night. Best not tempt fate and be killed by whatever was lurking in the shadows.

As luck would have it though the Blonde came across a apartment building that seemed to be deserted for a moment. Thinking nothing of it the year old scurried in closing the door behind him. The room wasn't much , yet to him right then it felt like home away from home. There was a couch in the far right corner , a small Television on a wooden looking table, and a few dozen pictures littering the far left wall.

The year old let out a yawn as he sat on the couch and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Sally Jackson was coming home from the new job she had gotten as a new paper reporter . It was a year after she had given up her only child that she had landed the job. This job was better pay for sure and it made her life seem easier now that she could afford the basics without worry. By the end of the first year though the ache in her heart that had dug a hole in her soul since giving her babe away was now eating her away.

She knew it was irrelevant that she should want him in her life after she just gave him away three months after his birth. Yet that was the case. As the second year passed by Sally marked the day her baby was born on her calendar as his second birthday passed by. So after a weak that marked his birth she steeled her nerves and went to the orphanage she had dropped him off at. In hopes that she could find out if her boy hand a good home and if not maybe ...get him back.

However , her case came to a halt when she found out that no one had seen or found her young one. Leaving her to think on thing...

_He's dead...I am a terrible person._

So as it was she made her way back home, only to find a young boy around yeas old sleeping in a fitful manner on her couch. Now a normal person would have done the opposite she was about to do, but then again what his normal these days ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah - Hi ya'll im Vix's best friend but her real name is Amanda's be-"**

** Vix- HAMSTER WHY!**

** Hannah-Why what?**

** Vix- You gave away my secret identity now S.H.E.L.D know who's been hijacking into their mainframe!**

** Hannah -Say what!**

** Nikta -hahaha dats what ya get !**

* * *

**~3~ Uncle Thor ~3~ **

**7 years latter**

* * *

**(Loki has yet to tell him his true origins cuz well this is Loki)** **And the reference to Frigga is plane as day .. **

* * *

It had been three years since the unknown incidents had occurred in Asgard with the Frost Giant. And in that time Percy's small build had begun to shift from the little bit of baby fat the now 9 year old had to the gaining of muscle. The charm no longer hid him since he was past the age , as to know the 9 year old could hide when needed and stay clear of the others who his "faðir" deemed un trust worthy.

Yet; however the case of the matter young peruses knew the deep down that out of all the other his faðir thought he should not consult with. Alas, Percy felt like he could trust the one named Frigga. He did not know why , yet every time he would steal his nerves to get the guts and go forth and seek the lady out, weather by some random question his faðir would not answer, or be a bad day he was having that his faðir would never understand . Percy would always stop short when he thought of the look his faðir would give him .

In those nine years the young prince of Greece and Asgard would wonder what had made him what to know the woman. He knew that he was missing something in his life.

" _A loss of a love one perhaps? " _ Percy shook his head in deep thought as he sat on the balcony of the library that was currently empty. Trying to figure out just what he knew was missing yet, at the same time a loss to come up with. Unaware of the sound of boots leaning in his direction.

_ " No not possible i was born here right? All the family i have ever known his my Aunt. Phe, finny, and faðir." _Percy mused as hard as his 9 year old brain would let him . _"So why do i feel like even when faðir tells me im __his and that he loves me, why is that I feel like that there is someone out there somewhere that is calling to my soul?" _ Thought Percy trying to make since is the feeling that had been nagging him ever since he saw Frigga.

Percy was so lost in his thought until he heard the clearing of someone throat indicating that he'd been...caught for the first time in the open...

...Oh boy just my luck...

It had been mid morning in Asgard when Thor had been summoned to his fathers throne room. For some reason His father Odin King of Asgard had wanted the thunder god to come without his friends. Which had made Thor wonder what he had done, since normally he was not wit hout the warrior three in his tow. They were all that made Thor feel like a normal Asgardein . Which sounded weird since he was the Prince and next in line for the throne.

Though that may have been true, why you might as would having the warrior three behind him make him feel like he was just one of the guys. Its quite simple and most would look at him thinking he wanted the attention and spotlight when in all honesty he wanted to fight for a cause and make his father proud . But manly fight for it was in his blood, not only as a job to uphold peace of the nine realms , but he purely enjoyed fighting.

Which had its down side some-okay a lot of the times when Hogan and Sif were involved .So with that said Thor made his way to his king and father with a worried heart. Wondering what he had done , since it was known he would take the blame if needed for his friends.

"Thor Odinson your late!" said Odin in a passive manner .

"Sorry father i wa-"

"It is not of importance of why you are late just make sure it doesn't repeat . Now i bet your wonder why i have call forth of you ...no?" Said Odin looking at his first born in a serious manner making Thor want to shuffle his feet , yet held firm not wanting his father to know that he was indeed intimated by the older kings .

"Aye Sir" said Thor .

"It has come to my attention that 9 years ago today that we might be going in dark times, yet-" Odin paused to think of how he was to tell his son without Thor doing something rash. Odin had waited 9 years latter to tell him, since at the time it seemed right, however he was not sure any more with the things he was able to "Not See" yet "see" at the same time.

Which was exactly the outcome he got.

"I will call a hunting party to help find this intruder and stop his evil-"

"Silence child!" Snapped Odin in a frustrated manner as he glared at the next king to be with his all seeing one eye.

"There is no need to start a war when i have yet to figure out what is to come over us in due time."

Thor looked anywhere but his father in shame for his rash outburst knowing he had dishonored his title and father a little bit by his want to fight.

" Now, Thor Odinson I have a tast for you if you chose to accept it that is " said Odin calming down now as he looked at his first born shaking his head in frustration.

Thor was not one to not jump when his father said jump, the boy/man had only ever wanted to please his father so it was no surprise when Thor hastily agreed .

...

Thus leading to the confirmation of a 9 year old sea green eyed boy staring at the electric blue blonde haired Asgardein prince


	7. Chapter 7

** ~ ~ vix- "well its 11:20 nikita is sick and I have to go on a S.H. basic training thing with Black widow and Spiderman gods help me"**

** S.M- "hey vixen dont forget those tacos "**

** B.W " And dont be late about it either! " **

** Got to go Natasha likes my chicken TACOS and she wants to het fone with my training peace y'all"**

←Then→  
Percy was so lost in his thought until he heard the clearing of someone throat indicating that he'd been...caught for the first time in the open...

...Oh boy just my luck..

← now→

~¤~ Thor ~¤~

Thor was a lost for better of words, as to why there was a young Asgardian child in the royal library. And why the boy looked at him with fear in his bright green eyes.

"Who are you boy?" Thor asked , whilst subconsciously reaching out for his hammer that lay in it's sabbath.

The boy looked at Thor still not saying a thing , as if to irritate the Prince of Asgard. However that was not the 9 year olds idea . Yet, Thor would realize that all too late in the matter.

"Can you not speak ?" Thor slightly growled irritated by the childs silence .

The boy mearly nodded still unsure whether or not if he should speak, since he knew his faðir would surely tear him a new one once he found out he'd been discovered by the hammer wielding dude.

"Well then explaine yourself for trespassing! " Snapped Thor who didn't like playing this rag tag one sided conversation with a 9 year old by the looks of it.

~¤~  
Percy knew that he was testing the big guys patients. But in all sincerity of the matter it was either hope the big guy left after he got the point, or suffer the wrath of his faðir more than he had to.

To him this was the best option for him not to start talking . Even if this guy was a bit dense.

"Are you not going to explain why you are trespassing on royal grounds? "

You'd think that the whole not talking would have been enough for him to just leave me alone. ..

~¤~

"Well then you left me no choice. .." Thor said grabbing the boy by the arm trying to drag/walk him to Odins Throne room for the All-father to see fit.

Thor would admit that the young one put up a good struggle for a child his age. However , he was no match for Thor's godlike strength.

As soon as they both entered the throne room. Odin's voice rung out in questioning towards Thor.

"Thor what are you doing with a child?" Odin asked as his all seeing eye locked on the boy who had a look of awe and fear written clear as day on his face.

"I caught this young one in the royal library grounds. The boy refuses to speak since I could not get even his name from him , or why he was trespassing -" Thor was cut off by Odin who had a look of confusion on his face pointed at the boy

~¤~  
Percy knew something bad was about to happen just as he knew Finny was about to appear by his side in a retrieval manner . Ha like that would go as planned now. Good God his faðir was gonna be so made.

How after being skilled enough to hide and use the charms and talents his faðir taught him. How was it that after Nine years of his life. How careless had he been to be stupid enough to let his guard down?

In a matter of 60 seconds after this thought had gone through his mind Finny had shadow-travled right by his side.

In an instant the one Percy now knew as Thor pulled out his Weapon pointing it at his dog.

Finny growled at Thor and his hammer .

Most would argue that you could never understand your dog enough to know what it was thinking . Yet, most never had been raised with a Hellhound , and knew its every move and emotion to the point to where he knew what Finny was thinking.

"Calm down Finny I wouldn't let him hurt you girl." Percy said in his high yet deep pitched voice . Which his faðir liked to pick on him for some times in a jokingly manner.

Thor eyed Percy and his "dog" as if they were a threats.

"Who are child? And who is your parents.?" Asked the one called Odin .

Percy knew there was no way that he'd be able to get out of this mess unless...

Finny cocked her head in his direction as if saying , "remember last time you tried to multiply yourself you were a mess for weeks!"

No his magic was decent , but not enough for that party trick yet.

"I hate it when your right" Percy sighed as he scratched her right ear making her wag her tail.

"Why are you talking to a beast? " Thor asked curiouse and warily at the same time.

"Why do you wield a hammer , and hang around a loud bunch at breakfast every morning giving me and faðir headaches? " Percy countered not really caring if he got in more trouble now.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Odin confused , since he was sure that he'd never sensed this young one's presence before , or seen him before now. Which was unsettling if his suspicions where now right about this child.

"I mean umm well I umm can i go to the bathroom?"

Odin laughed silently at this young boys atempt to escape.  
"If you explain " Odin said in a serious tone.

"...I'm going be in soo much trouble aunt Hel might have a new visitor" Percy mumbled . Sadly through the Fates were not In his favor today since Odin and Thor heard him.

Thor and Odin had a look of shock and somewhat fear written in their eyes , or in Odins case 'eye'.

"Your father is Loki isn't he?" Asked Odin. Eyeing the young boy carefully.

Percy being the nine year old he was ,and not really understanding why this dude cared or the fact ; as why he seemed to have a tense , and angered aura and look around him. Nodded his head yes in response to Odins question.

The all father looked at the boy trying to see into his future and the others around him that his presences would effect. Yet just like before he couldn't see a thing .

"Loki what have you done" Odin said to herself , as he glared down at the boy , who shrunk back behind Finny.

"You! Are not to see your father again-"

"Really father that Is unfair" Thor protested for his new Nephew .

"Silence!" Odin yelled glaring furiously at the reason behind his loss of sight ,and maybe danger towards his people.

Thor looked at his father in shock at the way he was treating a meagre child . The boy had done nothing wrong NOW that Thor thought about it . So why was his Father being ruthless

"I Odin king of Asgard banish-"

"What No he's just a child! " Shrieked Thor in fear for the boy.

"WHAT have I ever done to you? " cried Percy .

Odin ignored both outbursts .

"Banish you from Asgard till the day you are proven worthy and not a threat to the citizens of this realm. " Odin yelled as the Bifrost opened up around Percy .

Casting him from the only home he'd ever known to his original birth relem .

The last thought that rang in his mind was. "wow my gradfather is a duchbag. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Nikita- Okay y'all no there**** need to shove we're all of her Tacos! **

**Vix- You go away and go to jack in the crack! ** **Nikita-That's a low blow **

**Vix-oh well not my problem I don't own nothing but the plot. **

**Nikita- :O :O :O** **Vix- what's wrong? ** **Nikita-that's the first time you've done a disclaimer! **

_**If I could be your Angel, I'd protect you from the pain. You'll never hurt again...Just like the moon I step beside. .. Tell me what you want me to do? ...If I could be your Angel. ..I'll keep you safe from danger. ..I'll be you're Angel**_

**~ ~ Loki the same day in Asgard~ ~**

Loki was pacing back and forth of his personal study wondering where his son and dog were.

_Where are you my Young one? _Loki thought frantically .

The minutes turned to hours. Making him finally snap when it came to his patients. Loki grabbed his staff and began his search for his boy. _Now if I was my boy where would I be when I want to be ignorant of learning. .._ Loki mused . As the king of Mischief roamed the grad halls of the Castle. Loki began to feel a sense of Dred and loss building up in his dark heart for a reason he did not know. Thus , making his purpose to find his young charge more urgent by the moment. His search went from the gardens where his young one loved to be watching over the majestic plants. To the pound where his young prince would be found at times splashing up a storm , however unaware of his Greek powers over the water. Loki was all but pulling his raven black hair from his head in hopes he'd find his ...son.

_If push comes to shove I might just have to consult mother. _

He thought frantically as he made his way to his mothers Chamber hoping desperately that Odin was nowhere close by. He could just imagine what Odin would do to his son if found out. Loki rounded the corner that led to his mothers chambers. All the while his heart felt heavy with each step he took.

Frigga made her way to exit her chamber to get away from her Husband's stupidity.

" _How could he have been so...soooo Stupid ! _ _ He just dammed his relationships with Loki out of fear, and by the looks Thor had sent Odin he lost his elders son respect as well."_

Frigga had been so caught up in her mental ranting that she didn't see her youngest child until she walked smack right into him.

Loki saw his mother coming all to late , as she walked right into him. Loki let a smile grace his lips. Seeing his mother alone always was a rarity pleasure . Its was times that the two would talk , and catch up. In a Midgardain sense he was in all aspects. .. a mommas boy.

"Hello mother pray tell thee what has gotten you so wound up?"

Frigga knew she had to break the ice to her young Prince . _Best he find out by the one he most trusted then the wrong party. _She thought dryly.

Frigga looked up into his green eyes that held a sense of panic, yet calm at once.

_My poor boy . Every time you let your heart open it seems to be ripped to shreds . Why didn't you have the confidence in me I could have done something to prevent this tragedy . _Frigga thought sadly.

" Loki my son I am afraid I must tell you something I know your not going to like"

**~¤~ The throne room of Asgard same day ~¤~**

Odin sat in his Throne with a bored expression on his ageing face. He'd not entirely wanted to banish the newest offspring of Loki. However; It was as if a darker force had invaded his thinking wanting him to push for banishment.

Odin sighed . _Nothing I can do about it now . He thought dryly . _

As soon , as that thought past in his mind. The main doors of the throne room blasted open. Making him wince at the sight of the repairs that would be needed. "**WHERE THE EVER LOVING HELL DID YOU SEND MY CHILD!" ** Snarled Loki severely pissed off.

Odin glared at his youngest son .

"**You dare speak to your king that way?"** Odin half yelled at Loki .

"Aye I do for you are a heartless bastered of a king and Father. " Loki spat venomously at the King of Asgard in disgust.

"**Watch your tongue you-"**

** "Or what you will banish me like you did to my child! He was just a babe! " **Loki said in a shaky voice glaring furiously at Odin.

"I am the king . My people come first and foremost. .."

"**Cut the crap old man where did you send my son? Do not lie to me either! " ** Loki said in a deathly serious tone that sent the slightest chills up the king of Asgard spine.

"**Somewhere far from here " ** Was Odin's responses.

**"God dammit tell me where he is !" ** Loki yelled in anger and grief.

" No now get out or I will have you removed. " Odin snapped.

"I'd like to see you try old man" Loki spat "For you have no guts and if its the last thing I do I **WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU !" ** Loki spat walking out planning the downfall of Asgard his heart once again shut never to care for anyone else.

**_"I will find you my boy if its the last thing I do" _**


	9. Chapter 9

"To better a hardened heart , One must understand the cause." - Amanda nichole personal quote.

Percy woke up to Finny's wet nose against his face along with her slobbery kiss , plus the sound of screaming and yelling. Causing him to shuder as his head begun to pound mercilessly.

"Thor and his friends must be starting to get out of control earlier than usual. " Was the nine year olds first thought.

Finny growled sensing danger approaching .

"Whats wrong girl?"

Just as he finished the sentence a snake looking lady came barging out of the bushes.

"Whoooos thissss child of Hadesssss?" Snarled the snake looking lady , who looked a Percy hungrily.

"Son of who?" Percy asked confused.

Finny growled once more her fangs barred at the snake lady. As if saying ; "I dare you make my day"

"Hell hound you protect the wrong kind . Help me kill him" Snake lady tried to charm the monster dog.

'Last warning leave ' Finny seeming looked like she was saying as she bared her hunches and growled.

The snake lady looked like she was uncertain if this demigod was worth her time . Seeing as the beast of Hades was guarding it.

"You win boy " The snake lady snarled venomously. "You hound are a disgrace to monsters alike" With that said the snake lady left .

Percy let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Where is faoir? " Thought Percy , before the events of late came rushing back to him. The banishment... no more Faoir . In that instant young Persues wanted to cry, however he knew it would be for nothin.

"At least I have you right Finny? " Percy said as the hound nuzzeled his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

££££÷¥¥¥¥÷££££÷¥¥¥¥÷ " your not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I wont give in. When it gets cold and you feel like the end , just know that I wont give in...keep holding on just stay strong ..."-Keep holding on lyrics. ÷£££÷¥¥¥÷£££÷¥¥¥÷£££÷ The day started out as any sunday would for the Jackson household. Sally and her adopted son Luke who was now 11 years old started the day in their usual routine. Before going to Montauk. Sally knew it was childish of her to hope that even after 9 years her baby that she had stupidly given away. Would somehow come out and find her. Since after all the orphanage had clearly stated that no child had been dropped off that night. Yet, each sunday the two would spend the night at a Montauk enjoying the waters edge. Luke went to bedroom that his new Ma had given him all those years back. To grab his bag that held the majority of what he needed for their day at the beach. All week He'd been getting this feeling that something big was about to occur soon. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it very much. He hadn't felt this uneasy since the last day of his 7 grade school year. When his substitute teacher had turned into his "Father" telling him that his time was near to start his Destiny and no matter what Luke would do to out run it would be for nothing. 'I should have decked him maybe he'd get the idea to leave me alone' Thought Luke smugly . "Luke you ready?" Came the Angelic voice of his Ma. "Yea I coming Ma" came Luke's replie as he raced out of his room to the car. Sally Jackson chuckled at her adopted childs antics. The two of them got in their car making their way to Montauk. ~¤~ Montauk' vister ~¤~ Percy and Finny had traveled far since the snake lady incident. Both took their time though as seeing as they had no reason for hurrying to any picticular destination . With each passing step the duo took they were greated with sightes much different than that of their home world...Asgard. At the thought of home Percy felt a stab of guilt in his heart. "If only I had payed more attention .Faoir must hate me now. I'm probably such a scwer up that maybe thats the reason for why Faoir has not brought me back home. " Finny nudged Percy's shoulder as if saying. 'stop beating yourself up' Your right girl come on lets go find shelter for the night. The duo walked for a few more miles until they saw a small looking lodge . "what do you say girl it looks diserarted. I see do not see any horses ?" Percy said straching Finnys ear. Finny let out a yap which most likely meant heack yea . The two made their way into the cabin unaware of the visitors who would be nearing the two In a few short hours 


	11. stranger danger

Nikita-"Yo im back did ya miss me-"

Vix-"Nikita watch your ego !"

Nikita-"Fine I mean us"

Vix -Yo guys sorry bout the wait been trying to hide from electro spidy's fault by the way. "

Nikita-"Now without further ado we own jack squat but the plot!"

Vix-"You need to stop haning with Apollo"

nikita-:'(

~¤~ Latter that day arving at Montauk~¤~

By the time The family of two arived at their summer weakend getaway resided off the beach area of Montauk. Apollo's chariot was leaving the sky, while the moon goddesses begun her journey throughout the sky.

"Now Luke since we got here as of late. I think well clean a bit then go to does that sound ?" Sally Jackson said more than looking over the somewhat awake boy in the front seat.

Luke was on the verge if dozing off again , but managed a "ummmhmm" as if saying "sure" , or "sounds good".

Luke wobbled out of the car like a drunk man. Whilst Sally went to unlock their cabin. However, as soon as the door was unlocked the sounds of growling could be heard.

For the first time in a long time the clear sighted mortal blood went cold as soon ,as her eyes connected with a pair of blood red eyes. That belonged to a Hellhound.

Just then Luke chooses the moment to make his way next to Sally unaware of the underworld creature that was in their kitchen on the floor.

''Ma whats wro-"

"shh hand me the bronze kniff out off the box next to you." Sally said in a protective manner to Luke.

without arguing the 11year old boy did as wAs told .

However, once his eyes connected with the beast he knew that there was no way in Hades he'd let his Ma go and kill it.

Better me than her.I've already lost one mother i'll be dammed if I lose her. Luke thought as he grabbed the knife, and slowly edged towards the beast knife behind his back aimed for the kill. only to faulter when he saw that the hound made no move of attack , and heard a child's snoring .

''What the heck?" was his only thought as he noticed the small figure of a nine year old curled up using the hellhound as a pillow pet .


End file.
